1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope whereby radioactive rays can be detected.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there is extensively used an endoscope whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity or, as required, various therapeutic treatments can be made by using a treating tool inserted through a treating tool channel.
Now as a means of discovering and diagnosing a cancer, a substance concentrating peculiarly on a cancer cell is marked with a radioactive substance and the radioactive rays emitted from the cancer cell are detected to discover the presence, penetration range or transfer of the cancer.
Conventionally, as shown in the publication, for example, of a Japanese utility model publication No. 5168/1972, a sensor for detecting such a radioactive ray as a .beta. ray has been led into a body by using a fiber scope to detect and diagnose the presence of a cancer. A cancer resistor as is marked by F.sub.18 has been used as a substance concentrating peculiarly on a cancer.
A probe fitted, for example, with a semiconductor radioactive ray detector is disclosed in the publication of each of a Japanese utility model publication No. 4526/1973. Japanese patent publication No. 40518/1970. U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,916, 3,339,095 and 4,595,014.
However, with the above mentioned probe, radioactive rays within a living body can be detected but the radioactive ray generating part can not be observed.
Also, with a radioactive ray detecting means provided in a fiber scope as shown in the publication of the Japanese utility model publication No. 5168/1972, it is difficult to obtain the radioactive ray information while observing the observed part from the eyepiece part. That is to say, by once separating the eye from the eyepiece part, the radioactive ray information displaying means must be seen. Therefore, it is difficult to make the endoscope image and the radioactive ray generating source correspond to each other. Particularly, it has been difficult to confirm the position of a deep part cancer or lymphatic knot transfer.